


Time to make shit

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Brotp, Christmas, Family Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Bros being bros
Relationships: Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Christmas Cheer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Kudos: 3





	Time to make shit

**Author's Note:**

> Louis's reaction is based off my own reaction :)

"A naivety?"

Violet was about to blow a fucking gasget. Was she really the one, of all people, to know what that is? Louis was looking at her as if she grew a second head.

"No, a nativity. You know, the thing with the baby Jesus on it."

"Oh! Baby Jesus shrine! I didn't know it had a name. I'm not going to remember it but it's good to know."

"Whatever. Do you think you can help me make one?"

"I mean yeah. But why not just like, you know, buy one?"

Valid question Louis. See Violet doesn't want to. Why, you may ask? Because she's always made one with her mom because they didn't really have the money to buy one, and that was like one of the calmest things they did together. And even though her mom is gone, she wants to keep up that tradition of making it. But will she tell Louis that? No.

"Because of reason. Now will you help me or not?"

"Of course I am," Louis grins. "I mean, I'd be an idiot to pass up this opportunity. When will there ever be a next time of the ever so cold Vi is going to ask me for help?"

"I'm going to take your shins."

"I know. Time to make baby Jesus!"

Now Violet will never admit this out loud, but the reason she asked Louis to help her with this is because she wants to do it with her best friend. And she sees him as her best friend. Bit don't tell him that, she has a reputation to uphold. Also Louis will never let her hear the end of it.


End file.
